vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Talos Arsenal
One of the places that the Nobility themselves considered cursed. History The carriages reach it after about an hour following the ferry across the vast swamp. It's a massive fortification that looks like clotted darkness. The colossal gates are studded with iron nails as large as a grown man. The fortifications consist merely of the main gate that faces the road, while the actual fortress is with in the towering mountains of rock to the rear.Scoured by the wind and the rain, the walls have loopholes in them, and parabolic antennas are set up there as well. The gates weigh fifty thousand tons and are made of liquid metal, so they redirect all force back in the opposite direction. All the energy in the world can be thrown at the gates with out even putting a scratch on it. Since the arsenal was carved from a mountain, it's hemmed by rock on three sides. The ceilings are also carved rock. In addition to the buildings that are distinguishable as generator plants, substations, and energy transformers, there are a number of facilities of unknown purpose. This is where the Destroyer was created, then imprisoned in a sealed sanctum. Mobius Books One of the things left inside the Talos Arsenal. Mobius books have no end, and the volume goes back to the beginning with out the reader realizing it, except the contents change completely so the reader never gets bored. To the contrary , her intellectual curiosity can keep her reading for ever. However, there's one chance out of all the infinite possibilities of something going wrong with the print. To guard against that possibility, the Nobility that trapped the Destroyer in the sealed sanctum put a whole library of mobius books in there with it. Blood Fount Inside the sealed snactum deep in the Talos Arsenal. It's purpose was to slake the thirst of the being sealed away there should it ever awaken. Part of the enormous machine produces an infinite amount of blood from a finite stock of materials. Multilayered Battlefield It was put there to satisfy the sanctum's prisoner's lust for combat when it woke up. It's a game of sorts that can spawn limitless amounts of foes. Troops and arms are prepared in a space, and thousands or even tens of thousands of these areas are stacked on top of the other, until even the most enthusiastic combatant will be satisfied----or at least go on fighting for all time. The Destroyer's left unsatisfied Despite it's fail safes the mobius books D found were all read and discarded, and the blood fount sucked dry. It would have nothing to focus on accept the multilayered battle field. The Destroyer had completely annihilated it. It was said that the more powerful opponent one faced, the more an individual burned with cruelty and the urge to fight. Communication Crystal A pale purple crystalline object about eight inches long with a metallic sphere set with in it. The one D discovers in the battlefield is about five thousand years old. It was hidden in a subfield in the multilayered battlefield and had a buoy to aid in locating it. Polymer Paving Material The material used to fill the mile-and-a quater-long passageway from the milted factory in the back of the Talos Arsenal to the sealed sanctum. It was used to guard against the Destroyer getting free if it manged to get out of the sealed sanctum. Since it took the Destoryer five thousand years to tunnel that distance, the material must be quite resistant. Category:Locations Category:Technology Category:Weapons